


Two of the Same, Different by Two

by OumEnoGoMeno



Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Gokuhara Gonta, F/M, Idk this was a good idea at the time, Mage Yumeno Himiko, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OumEnoGoMeno/pseuds/OumEnoGoMeno
Summary: Himiko Yumeno has always been an odd one out when it came to social standings. Seeking solace within someone, or something, she opts to conjure or summon a friend of her own.At least she hopes it's a friend.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980317
Kudos: 8





	Two of the Same, Different by Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've had on my pc for a year and a half and I decided to post it  
> Bear in mind I knew jack shit about demons and all that jazz and still don't either so forgive me if some things are off

Himiko Yumeno was never one to shy away from experimenting with magic, however this was something she never dwelled on too deeply. 

She wasn’t used to conjuring, let alone trying to conjure a permanent familiar, something her school completely shunned. She wasn’t too familiar with the details, something about summoning demons and other monsters that nearly caused the collapse of their entire city, well half their city in terms of destruction. 

That didn’t bother her though, if anything she was slightly glad half the people there were forced to move, that meant less people to pick on her. 

Ah that’s right, the main reason she got interested in conjuration magic was for the sole purpose of having a friend. She wasn’t afraid to admit this, to herself at least, her frail form always made her an easy target up until she befriended that Tenko girl (Emphasis on befriended, the girl wouldn’t leave her alone for the fraction of a second). The solace lasted for a year before it went back to the same routine. 

Ignoring her thoughts and her growing nervousness she retreated into the catacombs of the college, an area that was well known but heavily avoided. From rumors she’s heard a vampiric/demonic cult formed within the city and was eventually destroyed by a mishap in their summoning of whatever they were trying to bring into this world. 

Trekking down the catacombs was easier said than done, she’s been coming down here for the past few months bringing small amounts of materials she needed in order to not draw unwanted attention from the rest of her elders and students. Not that they paid attention to her, mind you. 

Reaching to where everything was set up she put down the rest of the items she needed. One would say she could summon a generic familiar, but not her. 

No, she just wanted a companion that would stay by her, not ridicule her… and maybe not leave her

As she was setting up the ritual the air around her grew oppressive, sinister even. The longer she spent in the catacombs the stronger the suffocating feeling that washed over her with every breath became. But this was something she needed to do, if she couldn’t find solace in the residents in and out of the city she would conjure her own friend. At least she hoped.

The book she got from a wandering trader that came by was in a language that she didn’t know existed. Even with extensive research in all the country’s libraries she found no records of the language.

What she did know was it summoned or conjured a form of companion. By pure chance she met an elf at the college who knew the strange language.

When asked to translate it in trade for one of her jewels the elf didn’t question what it was for. She was hesitant at first when Himiko showed her the page to be translated, she’s seen the caricatures and symbols that were used in other conjurations and recognized them as basic ones for familiar conjuration. She didn’t bother asking the elf what made her hesitant, or what the ritual was even about, at this point she was desperate for anything.

The day after though the elf was nowhere to be found, apparently she was summoned back to her homeland, whatever the case was she left the book behind with only a list of items she needed.

Sighing she pulled out the book again and flipped through it until she came upon the ritual she was about to perform, it was odd how some items were specific and others looked like straight up junk, some she never even heard of. A spriggan heart was needed, as well as a basic lesser demon heart most black market sellers had, along with various bug parts. There was also something odd that was required, some sort of bug catching net she had to spend several weeks on end trying to get. 

Putting the book on a table next to her she brought the bug catcher out of her sword sheath, it was the only way to keep people from shooting her a second glance. Rechecking the positioning of the net she placed it in the middle of a slightly skewed pentagram littered with items everywhere. Upon deciding it was close enough to the picture she held her hand over an urn, a dagger in her other hand. The dagger was among another item she spent days trying to get, the intricate carvings in the handle and blade itself perked her curiosity. The man she got it from kept rambling about how it was a blade forged with the blood of a demon lord that carried hope for people of the overworld. Not that she bothered paying attention to a hope crazed madman. 

Taking in a deep breath she sliced her palm, the blade sinking into her flesh with blood slowly trickling down onto the urn. The instant her blood touched the urn a small purple light started to glow through the small cracks in it.

Placing the dagger down next to where the book was supposed to be she quickly casted a healing spell to close her wound, _’Nyeh… what’s next?’_

When she looked over to the book it was gone, _’That wasn’t supposed to happen… I think,’_ Sighing, she looked around the table in search of the book, unbeknownst to her the objects behind her started to float around the urn and bug catcher. Giving up on her search she turned back to the altar and jumped in surprise. 

Not at the items, but the silhouette of a man that appeared for the fraction of a second. What caught her attention the most were the man's wings and horns, there was something else above his head she couldn’t make out. The items whirling around the altar grew in intensity, and the man appeared again, although his image was faint. She got a closer look at him. His body was bare, naked, two horns were protruding from both sides of his head, the one on the right being shattered in half. A bit of his canine teeth stood out of his mouth, fangs basically. The rest of his face was covered by long, thick strands of dark green hair that flowed to his lower back. Speaking of his back, a pair of wings protruded from under his shoulder blades, the two were a deep shade of purple, the tips of the right one were a bright green and the left ones were a light red. A long pointed tail curled up into a circle, a spear shape on its tip. His general build was bulky, muscular and tall, none of the warriors she’s seen could even match his sheer size. Patches of what she could only describe as deep purple scales littered his body. They were more prominent on his abdomen, legs, and arms with his lower jaw and neck completely covered. 

His, it, thing, creature, whatever it was chest caught her eye, specifically the area where a normal person's heart would be. On it was what looked like a carved insignia, like he was branded like cattle. It took her a few seconds to process where she remembered it from, and a wave of fear paralyzed her. 

The figure in front of her slowly became clearer and clearer, the air around her becoming more suffocating as her body refused to move.

_‘Am I going to die?’_

Tears threatened to come out of her eyes, but she shook them off and pulled out one of her journals. Flipping through it she tried to find her notes about demons, what little they knew, but the symbol was eerily familiar. Finding the page where her notes started, she saw one symbol that seemed familiar. Looking over at the table the book was there again, it was opened to the page she used as a reference for the summoning altar. 

A lone tear escaped her left eye. The symbol of a demon in her notes matched the one in the book, but something else was next to it. A distorted symbol of a wolf howling, eyes crossed out and wings on its back standing atop the tip of a mountain. Glancing back at her notes her heart snake further and more tears streamed down eyes and cheeks.

The symbol was in the category under demon lord.

A strange light shining above his head brought her out of her trance, her heart sunk further. A shattered, yellow and red halo resided a few inches above his head.

There were only 4 known beings that were demons that had halos of sorts, but those were only partial, not nearly full. Paralyzed with fear again, she started begging whatever higher power there was to let her live. 

Even though her life was miserable she wanted to live it, no matter how hard it would be she wanted friends, people to call her family. It was too ironic that she wanted to summon a friend but ended up summoning something that’ll kill her. 

Time passed by in a blur. One second when she opened her eyes the demon was staring back at her, its eyes bloodshot red and narrowed into a thin line. It would’ve sent a chill down her spine but it looked confused, slightly scared even. 

The two stared at each other for a while, the objects stopped swirling around them. Unbeknownst to Himiko the aura generated from the demon caught the attention from the rest of the residents of the college. 

A figure kicked the lock door down startling the demon and Himiko, “What in heavens name is happening in he-” The mans red and grey eye stared at Himiko in bewilderment, “Student, what is the meaning of this distur-” The mans words died in his throat as he stared at the demon on the altar.

Fear overwhelmed the man for a fraction of a second before a dark aura grew around him, “Foul beast,” Raising his hands up an all too familiar glow shone in his hands, “Stand back student!" He barked at Himiko before turning his attention back to the demon, "Back to whence you came!” Time slowed down for her as a ball of blinding light traveled towards the demon. The demon looked at the light with a blank expression, though she could tell it had fear behind its eyes. 

Her lapse of judgment getting the best of her, she ran in front of it and yelled, “No!” She couldn’t see it but she could sense the confusion radiating from the demon. 

_'Why... The man's magic wont hurt Gonta'_ The demon thought. His body was barely becoming solid and thus couldn't speak. 

The man's eyes widened in shock at his students' action, and Himiko braced herself for the worse. She closed her eyes and took in what she thinks will be her final breath, a flimsy ward in front of her. No known ward is able to stop the archmage’s magic. 

In realization of the frail girls position in front of him the demon's eyes widened, _'Gentleman can't let lady get hurt!'_

When she opened her eyes a flash of light engulfed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character might be too ooc come next chapter, its been a while since I've played v3  
> Unrelated but I think this was supposed to take place in Winterhold in Skyrim.


End file.
